heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.15 - A Delayed Departure
So, it was after the battle, and Jocelyn had been escorted back towards Asgard proper. A messenger had been sent to Thor, telling him of Jocelyn's unexpected arrival and her assistance in the attack on Baldur's Gate. She'd also been escorted somewhere to get some real clothing, since her's had been all but wrecked, and she'd been given some proper Asgardian clothing. As she was leaving that area to speak with Heimdall, a messenger returned and was told she was to be escorted to Thor himself, and so Jocelyn has found herself being escorted to meet with her friend, presumably about the attacks. A King's job is never done. Thor heard of Jocelyn's arrival and set aside some other report to speak with his friend. It was surprising that she was even on Asgard. He was, when Jocelyn arrived, speaking with one of the einhenjar. Thor glances up as Jocelyn arrives, smiles thinly, and dismisses the guard. "Greetings, Flarebright," says the Thunderer. A proper curtsey is given to Thor. He was, after all, the King, and Jocelyn was in his court for the time being. "Greetings, your Majesty," the teen responds, respecting the proper formalities. Really, if she didn't respect Thor as much as she did, she wouldn't do something like this, but she knew it was important for their culture. If given permission, of course, she'd drop the formalities. "I am glad to see you, though I must admit my visit was not exactly something I would call planned," Jocelyn offers to Thor. "Yes. So I imagine. Thou hath not my Wife's not Brother's gift to step between worlds," Thor says with a light grin that nevertheless seems faintly troubled. He moves toward a sitting around and motions Jocelyn to sit and join him. There is already food and drink set out on a low table near at hand. Jocelyn moves to take a seat at the table as Thor instructs. "No, I do not". Though she does wonder if, in theory, she got ahold of some of that energy... Nevermind. Down that road lies bad ideas. Very bad ideas. "I came here after a battle in Manhattan. If you remember some months ago, a friend of mine and I assisted you and Sif in battle against several dwarves and elves. A group with similar markings, led by a Sorceress, attacked Manhattan and started opening fire on civillians upon arrival. Myself and some others stopped them, though there were some casualties, particularly from the swordsmen. Children were killed by them as well as adults". There's some noticable effort behind those words for Jocelyn to keep the emotions out of her voice. "The Sorceress had a crystal that looked, from an energy level, like a piece of the Bifrost, which I managed to acquire before she blew herself up with her magic. And that is how I ended up here, though I fear the crystal is shattered". Thor collects one of the snack trys to hold it out in offering to th emortal before taking a piece of cake himself, all while listening to Jocelyn's report. He'd been watching attacks in Asgard, but this? To have an open attack like this, focused on harming civilians, is concerning. "Describe the sigil, please?" Thor asks, leaning on Midgardian custom. "The sigil was half red and half black, the colors split vertically. In the center was a radiant starburst. On the red side, the burst was black. On the black side, the burst was red," Jocelyn offers to Thor. She does take a piece of cake and takes a bite of it as she considers it. "They arrived via a swirling vortex. It was hard for me to look at, with my abilities, but I recognized it as Asgardian. The same sort of vortex that deposited the Kraken at Baldur's Gate. Along with what appeared to be a large amount of sea water. There was another large shard in the creature's eye, embedded deeply. It was a much larger piece than the one I found the Sorceress carrying". Thor's frown is darkly thoughtful at best. "Then our troubles have already begun to spill out into the other realms," he murmurs thoughtfully with a bite of cake in his mouth. He sits back, chewing pensively. "If I can ask, what troubles are those?" Jocelyn questions. She was not, of course, up on Asgardian issues as much as some, given she wasn't in the realm all that often. But if it might spill out into Earth, then Jocelyn had a little more desire to be in the loop on this. "Whose sigil is that?" Jocelyn adds, taking a drink from a mug on the table. She'd like to know who it was who attacked Earth. Thor frowns again, still not sure how he wants to answer the first question. It's the second he can answer, and takes a drink to clear his mouth before he does so. "Malekith the Acursed, of Svartalfheim," says Thor. "The heraldry is telling." The fact that Thor doesn't answer the first question is noted, though Jocelyn doesn't push it. One did not push a King, especially in his home. "Do you believe that we should be prepared on Earth for an attack from this Malekith?" Jocelyn asks. "And what is his story, exactly? I'm afraid I don't really know him". Pause. "He is a he, right? The name sounds masculine, at least, but I could be wrong". Jocelyn didn't quite get standard naming conventions for Asgardians yet. "Troubles that happen every time the All-Fathee sleeps." Sif's voice rings out as she simply appears in the room dressed in something that is a cross between a gown and armor in stormy blue and silver. "Would someone care to fill me in on the report I've missed. It's vital I have all the information." "Yes. Malekith is male. He is a Lord in Svartalfheim, a dark elf. That troops bearing his sigil are so poenly attacking Midgard is concerning enough," Thor comments to Jocelyn before Sif appears. The King looks over to his Goddess-Wife, and stands politely to offer her a seat. "Flarebright has news from Midgard. A contingent of Malekith's forces appeared via a Bifrost vortex and killed several civilians, including children," Thor reports. Quite literally does the God of Thunder and King of Asgard sound like he is nothing more than a comman soldier giving a report to a commander. "To my knowledge, none of the forces survived the attack. When they were defeated, the Sorceress in charge of them layered explosive magic upon herself and exploded. Any of the forces that were alive at the time are likely dead". Jocelyn had been trying to knock the Sorceress out to take them in for questioning. Probably by calling up Doug and making the Universal Translator do the questioning for them. "She had a shart of the Bifrost on her, and when I investigated it, I arrived here," Jocelyn explains to Sif. Sif turns her attention on her husband. "I see." She doesn't say anything more, nor does she sound surprised. As she walks to take the offered seat, several things become clear. First is the baby bump. Second is the myriad of weapons. Her sword at her hip. The two daggers in her boots. Multiple throw knives on the inside of each wrist. Who knows what else she's hiding on her. "Do you currently have the shard?" Report given, Thor steps smoothly to one side so Sif can sit. He ends up standing at her side and loking less a King and more an honor guard... with the spear of the Asgardian ROyal family slung across his back. "I do. I was going to give it to Heimdall, as I believe Fandral is giving the larger one he recovered from the Kraken to him. However, the shard is not usable, I suspect, and will need repairs. It was badly damaged". Jocelyn reaches into a small bag she was given and pulls out the small, shattered shard. Jocelyn does note the baby bump and gives the woman a small smile, though she doesn't comment on it just yet. This was more of a time of business. "If there is something I can do to help, feel free to ask it of me," Jocelyn adds. As the shard is pulled free, it breaks along the crack. Jocelyn's hands are coated in a fine shimmery powder. The rest of the shard is dull and colorless. From standing to sitting to standing again. Despite the bump and all the weapons, the Queen/Goddess moves with the same ease and fluid grace she always has though, perhaps with a bit more authoeity and confidence. "I see. I will have the other shard retrieced from The Guardian." A frown settles in as it breaks but Sif reaches for it anyhow. "Stay vigilant. Tell your team mates to stay on high alert." Sif's voice is grave when she speaks. "War brews." "Is this a war against just this Malekith and his forces, or others?" Jocelyn questions. "Forgive the questions if they seem basic, but you know my knowledge of Asgardian current events is not particularly current". A nod is given about warning her teammates. Yeah, she had a feeling things were going to get dicey quickly. (Repose for Sif) Taking the shard, Sif finds a box to place it in and then returns to her seat. "Thus far, that information is unknown. The reports are still coming in to me. As I learn, the information will be relayed to those on Midgard." "We will have Heimdall watching, of course, but if thou or thy friends have need of Asgard, just call to the Guardian. He will hear thee," says Thor. Heimdall will hear or see unless it's cloaked with magic. A simple nod is given to Sif, and then to Thor. "I shall," Jocelyn says as she finishes the mug of drink that is at the table. She...wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it was tastey! "I will pass this information along to those on Midgard. I will watch for any further incursions as well, and retrieve the shards if I am able to in the process". Hopefully not all of them would break! Sif nods her head. "We will need the shards returned to Asgard at once." Sif's voice, while kind, is firm. This is no longer a friend speaking but the Queen of Asgard. The Goddess of War. The Sword and the Shield for multiple Realms. "I can not be spared in this task," Thor adds with a note of forelorn longing. He's USED to be sent out by his Father on random 'collect this' quests. "If I come across any further shards, I will notify the Guardian. I can return them myself if it becomes necessary by activating them, but I do not know if that is wise. I do not know how much energy each one has, and I would not want to weaken them. Some have less energy than others, from what I have seen," Jocelyn muses. She otherwise didn't have a way to return them directly to Asgard, but she suspected that notifying the Guardian would be best. Rising from her seat, Sif collects the shard and heads for the door. "I have someone I want to take a look at this. Excuse me, please. Be well. Heimdall will return you." And then she's gone. Category:Log